Brock Calypso (Devil Beater)
Appearance Brock Calypso is an adolescent male who wears an astral hood that covers his entire face. His hood has two navy-blue medallions attached to the two lower corners of his hood which can be seen in the front of Brock's shoulders. Four white feathers can also be seen protruding out of the sides of his medallions. He also somehow has antlers attached to his head with stars hanging on some parts (that he somehow managed to glue them in...). A small yellow star can be seen on the center of his forehead due to design placement mess-ups the fact that the star glows much brighter than the others, but it still does not show his whole face. Other than that, Brock now wears a blue combat suit with straps around it,along with black pauldrons on his shoulders and black gauntlets on his wrists. He also seems to have a piece of cloth hanging on his left shoulder. Background Brock Calypso has some known backgrounds of his life before he went into his "house" somewhere in space. Brock Calypso found the sword at a random dude's house at the start of Halloween, when someone carelessly left their door open at this time of the year. Frankly he was going to pull off a trick-or-treat surprise there but no one was in it. Scanning the perimeter, Brock decides to go into the man's house and entered his basement. But that basement was no ordinary basement. It was more of an underground cave full of not-so-useful treasures except for one thing: a huge sword that has been stuck on the ground for centuries, waiting for its chosen wielder like how Excalibur chose Arthur as its wielder in ancient times. But then again, it's one of the good ol' medieval stories his dad once told him. Brock slowly approached the sword, but at the same time he was struck with a gentle breeze of nervousness creeping through his skin. What if the owner of the home found out that someone had snuck in to his home? What if he had a family? Regardless of the situation, Brock stepped forward to the stone mound and tried to pull the sword out of the ground. Brock held on tightly to the sword's leather-and-wooden grip, but it seemed to be really heavy. He felt like he was going to rip his own arm off but instead the sword felt a lot lighter when Brock pulled it out of the ground. His eyes could not believe the sight of what he had just done. Could he be the sword's chosen wielder? Gunshots can be heard from outside of the house. Brock ran back upstairs to see what is happening. The whole area of his suburb was under attack by a mysterious force. But who? Outside, many crazy things were happening. People were running for their lives and scrambling through the chaos. He looked up the sky and saw flying men. Not just men, they were in stereotypical ROBLOX noob looks equipped with proto-laser swords and jetpacks. Some of the flying jetpack noobs had blasters equipped in their right hand, shooting anything they see. One of them spotted Brock, zooming towards him with his proto-blades out. With impeccable timing, Brock slashed his sword overhead at the rushing proto-noob flier and within seconds, his jetpack broke and the flier was killed. A few more troopers, the same appearance as the flier's, looked at Brock within seconds after he killed the flier that tried to rush at him. He suddenly had a "future vision", which showed a flash-forward image that someone would take down the proto-flier too, with two more people coming in to the rescue. His mind shifted back into reality. All of a sudden, another proto-flier came rushing at him from the sky, but was stopped however by another figure who kicked some bits of his armor and sliced him to death. A spell blast came out of nowhere, disengaging one of the proto-flier's jetpack parts, which caused him to lose control of it and crash into his comrades, causing multiple casualties. He thanked the people who saved him, except that he did not know the other two in front of him. One of the figures was holding two crimson blades glowing proudly like fire, and the other manipulating three spears magically like some sort of sorceress that can hold weapons or something like that. Brock and the other three figures joined forces on beating the invaders off Brock's suburb. The four heroes had eventually repelled the invasion by these noob-like troopers, leaving some of them unhurt and started to retreat. The world around Brock changed as he saw his suburb being ravaged by the works of the troopers themselves, Homes were burning, people were getting a sort of traumatic experience that would stay in their memories for a certain amount of time, and the whole place seems messed up. His perspective on the world seemed to change, as he now realized what he had seen. He now holds a sword that somehow gave him the ability to observe and come to a conclusion on the recent events that happened, which now gave him an idea on why the sword chose him. The sword actually chose Brock as its wielder, even though he did not know it. The owner of the house in which Brock had went in came over to him and express his thanks to Brock for saving the suburb. Everyone around the suburb cheered at Brock for his courageous skills and bravery. Brock smiled at the people and went to bed a few minutes after that. But before he did, he looked at the person who was standing there going face-to-face with him. It was a woman in her teens wearing a sweater (can't tell you what color it is though) who held a wand in her right hand, knowing that she was also part of the people who fought against the invaders. The next morning after, Brock was beginning to feel a bit concerned about the people in his suburb, thinking about what would happen if the invaders struck the city again. The next few hours, he left the suburb with the sword in his back and left the suburb. He eventually found his dad's car sitting right next to the park, and took it. He put his bike on the back of the car (with some sort of towing device attached to it) and went off in a zoom. Well, not really a zoom. Three hours later, Brock arrived to an old space station where his dad used to work there. He had the keys to the space station and he could remember all the things he saw there when he was a child, when Brock would go on a little tour with his dad about whether he would want to become part of the crew someday. Now, here he is, back to the place where his dad had worked. A small teardrop formed in his eye as he looked back at the past to see how things had changed for him. His dad kept a little secret from Brock, though: it was the fact that he hid a portal that led him to an entirely different world. Or different dimension. Or a mix of both. Brock stepped close to the portal and activated it, and upon entering it he was in an entirely different place. His space-home, perhaps? Brock never knew what his dad had left, so he stepped in to appreciate the view he has from here to the Earth. -end of story- Personality There is not much to say about Brock Calypso, other than the time in the suburb where he was courageous and brave despite being an inexperienced user of the sword. His new greatsword, named "The Light of the World", is now under his disposal. The greatsword is said to give the user some insightful qualities which allow Brock to predict the future with a distance limit of 5 days, in which the sword can only handle. With this enhancement, Brock gains a mildly intelligent personality as well as a calm and peaceful trait since he was used to being alone in space, appreciating the views to see the Earth from his space-home. Brock also feels quite lonely up in his new space-home, and upon realizing how it feels to live up there, Brock slowly began to feel a little bit happier with his new life, and this is the kind of life he wanted to live all along: to stay at a house in space to watch the planet Earth slowly spinning with all the beautiful things happening. Moveset "Elemental Gathering" Orb Table Upgrades 1: Increases Brock's LMB damage. (50/50/50 = normal strike deals 250, 2-second charge attack deals 300, fully charged deals 600) 2: Increases Brock's HP. 3: Increases the damage of Brock's "Elemental Gathering" (+0.2/1 SP on all orbs) Relationships Brock Calypso never had any other close relatives at that time, since he is the only man trying to live his life in the suburb. However, he remembers a woman in her teens who turns out to be a neighbour of his that backed him up when the invasion took place at his suburb. Ever since Brock left, the teenage woman that helped Brock seemed to be waiting for his return at another time, hoping to see him again. Event Initiation + Boss Fight Event Initiation (This is a fan-made initiation event, and it will not affect anything in the plot whatsoever. Plus if it were to be added in game I would consider some following details.) So, how do you activate this fight? I'll tell you... You have to find at least 16 Universal Shards around the Ineur Arc, spread out throughout different locations in different acts. There will be at least one or more shards hidden throughout the acts, and collecting all 16 of them will bring you to an arena in the depths of outer space (game logic here is that you can breathe while at space, in contrast to that of reality), where you will be teleported to the boss's room to get a 15-second preparation for the sake of roaming around the arena. After those 15 seconds, you will be greeted with this dialogue: Brock: 'Wait a minute... '''Brock: '''How did you guys get here? Hold on, how did you even find me...? '''Brock: '... '''Brock: '''I see. '''Brock: '''You have collected the 16 Universal Shards which led you here. '''Brock: '''As a reward for your efforts, I will allow you to have a quick spar with you. It's me against the number of players of you! Boss Fight - First Phase "Before you fight, let me tell you something...all elements in this world come at a price. I suppose your so-called "flames" are one of them. But enough talk of that though. Let's start battling so that I can see how strong you are. I would like to know your battle strategies." '''Boss HP: 185,000 (200,000 for full server) Upon defeating Brock in this phase, he will give 400k Gold, and 40,000 EXP. Boss Fight - Second Phase "You have done well. Impressive teamwork, great strategy, and overall amazing tactics. I can see in your eyes that you have a strong sense of determination and courage to get you through." "But I wonder...if you are ready to face me...at my most powerful state...?" *image changes to Brock's phase two mugshot* "Consider this as a second test of your strength...to see if you really are the ones worthy to wield your own flame..." "Now, let's see how well you really perform against this...!" *battle really begins* Boss HP: 285,000 (scales up to 425,000 in full server) Brock will use the same moves as before from his first phase, but this time he's got a few more moves at his disposal. At the start of the battle, when Brock spawns, Brock will hold up his sword in the air, firing an orb at the glass dome, completely breaking it to give way to something more dangerous. What would it be...? Defeated Brock After defeating Brock in this phase, you will get 1.6 million Gold as well as 300,000 EXP. (Because I'm a nice guy.) "Impressive. You guys sure do have some great potential with those flames. It just...made me learn something about them which I never had learnt before." "Well, since you have passed my battle tests, you are now free to go. I can send you back to your world back at the entrance where you came in from." "Oh, almost forgot...Here's my Character Card, in case any of you want to hit me up for a hangout. I've been lonely all my life, but I got used to it. Let me know when you want to hang out. Or anything related to that. Nevertheless, I'll see you guys sometime." *Brock Calypso has been added to your Character Roster...as well as gaining 35,000 EXP.* (Unless I can get permission from anyone in the DBX staff for this to stay, I'll leave this here for now) Trivia - The name "Kuiper" in "The Wrath of Kuiper" is a reference to the Kuiper Belt -- an asteroid belt that is located out in the Solar System. - Brock Calypso is mostly inspired off of Sir Kadee from BFS, with that said boss having an epic theme and such. He may also serve as a tribute to him, because of me commenting on how epic he is. - This has been a while since I've made this character. Probably my best shot at remaking Brock so far. - His current outfit changed because the previous version of Brock looks like an ODer. I probably don't think he's an ODer, but it's your choice to say whether or not he looks like one. - The number "365" in his HP and Level Requirement are a reference as to how many days are there in a year. - Brock's last name, Calypso, is based off of a fairy in Greek mythology. Brock's not a fairy. - I'm sorry if this is too much...again. Category:Characters Category:Devil Beater Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Male Characters